


Operation: Quest Of Galahad

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Eggsy Unwin, CarrierVerse, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Gotta Love Children, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Past Eggsy/Tilde, Set after TSS, cheeky children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: There's nothing wrong with telling your children bedtime stories...well until they take things into their own hands. Harry should have known better. He really should have.





	1. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay loves got a brand new story for you, and before you even start. 'But Night you have so many' 
> 
> I know. I know. I know. 
> 
> But this hit me like a ton of bricks so I had to work on it and post it. So just shut up and read it. I say that with love. This story was kinda inspired by the Princess Bride. But not really. No one is going to give a marriage speech or end up mostly dead.

 

 

> It was a harsh winter, the kind where the snow doesn’t stop and covers the land in a blanket of pure white snow.
> 
> The blanket quieted everything in its wake, even the footsteps of the hooded figure walking across the frozen plains.

“Daddy, that doesn’t make sense.” a young girl of five shook her mob of light brown hair, her russet eyes staring up at the brown-haired man who was reading the story. “Snow can’t be a blanket”

“Eliane. Hush! I want to hear the story!” Her twin brother stated as he sat up and threw a pillow at her, but ended up hitting the man instead. “Oh, sorry Daddy”

“Now Michael” the man stated as he picked the pillow up from the ground and fixed his black-rimmed glasses “What have I said about throwing pillows?”

“It’s ungentlemanlike. But Eliane won’t stop talking” he huffed as he crossed his arms. While his twin had brown hair and eyes, he was born with dark brown almost black hair and gunmetal blue eyes.

The older man sighed and smirked “I see. Well then, if I don’t have your attention then I’ll stop the story” he chuckled when his children whined and pleaded with him to continue. The man smirked, “Now where was I?” He teased.

“The hooded figure walking!” Eliane and her brother stated at the same time, which had their father laughing.

“Oh yes… The hooded figure walking across the frozen plains, he was on a mission given by the king…”

* * *

 

 

> He was to go to into the mountains and face the wizard who caused the harsh winters which killed their land for the spring's planting.

The hood flew back with a sudden gust of chilly wind, showing the figure to be the knight Galahad. Galahad was the king's son and right-hand knight, his dirty blonde hair dusted with snow and his sapphire eyes squinted to see in the harsh light.

“Fuckin’ ell. It’s cold” he grumbled to no one but his shadow as he pulled his hood up again and continued across the plain. He glanced at the sky and checked the time; when he left it was just about dawn now the sun hovered just past high point.

He was freezing and exhausted but he had to keep going, he needed to stop the wizard and help his people. He glanced back at the mountain that loomed over him, he wasn’t even halfway there. Grumbling to himself he continued walking, by the time the sun was setting and the temperature dropped enough he could see his breath. Galahad was just walking into the Inn of a small village.

It was a fairly nice inn, two levels with rooms to rent. It smelt like stale wood, smoke, and meat. Not a pleasant combination.

“Yous either a knight. Or a dumbass to be out in this weather” the Innkeeper stated when Galahad sat down at the bar, snow falling off his shoulders and into the floor and bar top.

Galahad glanced at the crusty innkeeper, his brown eyes glazed over slightly and his brown hair has clearly not been washed for at least two sun passes. “I guess a little of both.” Before he pulled his hood down and noticed the innkeeper's eyes widening.

“What yous doing out here? Galahad” the innkeeper grumbled as the noise in the bar stopped and it became quiet.

“Don’t worry Deanford. I’m not here to toss up your illegal inn; I just need a place to eat and sleep for the night” Galahad stated as he held up four gold coins between the fingers of his left gloved hand “I’m sure this is fair enough” Galahad smirked and pulled his hand away when the man reached for them.

“Hm, suppose that’ll be enough for a moon pass and some food” Deanford mumbled as he eyed the hand that held the coins.

“Listen, I’ll throw in an extra gold coin if you tell me about the wizard who lives on Beinn Bàis” he smirked as Deanford glanced at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Why would a knight be poking round that mountain? Yous the reason we have this horror outside” Deanford gripped back as Galahad shrugged.

“Well then” Galahad started as he leaned back “Four coins it is then”

“Now yous hold up. I’ll tell, give me my coins”

“Key to a room and food first.”

The two glared at each other before Deanford groaned “Fine. Fine” he turned and left.

Galahad glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the inn, he could feel all eyes on him. He ignored them but kept his right hand on his sword handle that was hidden by his cloak. He smiled when Deanford came back with a meat platter and his key, Galahad handed him the four coins and stuck the key in his pocket before he started to eat.

“Okay, now the extra one” Deanford stated as Galahad swallowed his bite.

“Information first. I know how you work Deanford” Galahad smirked as he stabbed his potato and started eating it. It may not be the best tasting food but it was food nonetheless.

“Fuck yous” Deanford stated as he walked away, Galahad arched an eyebrow and smirked when then the man came right back “Okay fine. The wizard that lives in the mountain, he’s dangerous”

Galahad continued to eat as he waited for Deanford to continue talking “He has powers wes never seen before. They say he came from the north, able to do unspeakable things. Can’t say for sure where he lives on the mountains” Deanford glanced over Galahad at the other people in the inn “But who’s ever goes into the mountains. Don’t come back; the village people call him Merlin”

Galahad stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the plate empty. Galahad nodded and tossed him the extra coin “Ta” he stated before he started to the stairs.

He sighed once inside the room and locked the door, the room was simple; a bed and a lamp on a side table. He wasn’t sure if the sheets were clean but he didn’t care. Galahad laid on his back, fully clothed and fully armed, not trusting the inn, not enough to undress. Galahad closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

“Harry Hart. What are you telling them?”

Harry looked over at the door and smiled as a tall man dressed in a nice blue pinstripe suit with black rimmed glasses.

“Papa! Daddy’s telling us the Quest of Galahad!” Eliane smiled as she yawned and curled up to her brother who had joined her in bed halfway through.

Harry smiled when a slim eyebrow arched “It’s just a bedtime story, love” Harry sated before he turned to the twins and smiled “Shall I continue?”

“Yes please!”

Harry watched as his husband of ten years walked into the room and sat down on the empty bed. But once he sat down both kids got up and jumped to the other bed. Harry smiled and started to gently rub his husband foot ignoring the low groan and how his foot flexed as he started talking again.

“When Galahad woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in the Inn…”

* * *

 

 

> The second thing Galahad noticed was the He didn’t have his weapons. Galahad quickly jumped up and looked around confused; he was still dressed and in his cloak but missing his weapons. He then noticed the room he was in, it was large and filled with different items. A dresser, two side tables, a desk, with pictures on every wall.

Galahad took a deep breath. He turned to the window and saw that he was in the mountains, he turned to the door when he heard it open and glared at the man who stood in the doorway. He was tall and lean, bald-headed with sharp green eyes. The man’s jaw sharp and defined, this man; was the wizard.

“You must be Merlin” Galahad stated with a smirk and squared his shoulders, he had to keep his cool.

“Ya must be Galahad. Come to kill me I take it?” Merlin spoke in a deep unknown accent, the question had Galahad blinking twice in confusion.

“What? No, I’m not going to kill you. I’ve came from Canterlot to ask what’s with the weather” Galahad stated as he relaxed his posture “I don’t want to fight if I can help it”

“Yer a strange lad. That’s not what the innkeeper said”

“Oh fuck Deanford. He just wants to get rid of me because I bust his illegal Inn for serving booze all the time” Galahad complained, he noticed the wizard's mouth lifted in a slight smirk.

“I see. I’m afraid I don’t believe you, Boyo. Therefore, I can’t let ya leave”

* * *

“They’re sleeping. Now help me up”

Harry chuckled and stood up from his chair and helped his husband up “You’re the one who sat on the bed, Alastair”

“Was telling them that story a good idea? It hits a little close” Alastair smirked “Arthur”

Harry just smiled at him and lead him out of their children’s room and down the hallways to their own bedroom. “They won’t put two and two together” Harry stated as he started to undress his husband.

“They’re smart” Alastair stated before he hissed when Harry’s hands touched a bruise that was forming. He watched his love’s face frown before his shirt was removed and Harry took in the small round bruises.

"Gunfire”

“Harry, I’m fine. Bailey checked me out before I came home” Alastair smiled and cupped his cheek before he kissed him lightly “I’m home”

“Welcome home, my knight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Point = Noon  
> Sun Pass = A Day


	2. Meeting Galahad

Agent Galahad yawned as he traveled in the train back to the shop. He just got back from a mission and just wanted to sleep; he stretched the best he could in his seat.

Once he departed the train he stretched again and rubbed his neck while he rode up the elevator. Man was his shoulders stiff, he really shouldn’t have went into the ambush head first. He stretched again as he stepped out of fitting room two.

“Ah You’re being summoned in the Arthur suite” the store tailor stated with a nod to Galahad.

“Thank you Andrew” he stated before he walked behind the counter and headed up the stairs, as he headed down the hall he wondered why Arthur didn’t ping him on his glasses.

Galahad knocked on the closed door and when he got permission to open the door he did so, he blinked when he saw Harry and two kids.

“Ah, Eggsy my boy. I know you’re tired but I have a request” Harry smiled from where he was sitting on the couch, two pairs of eyes watched his every move.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I’m afraid my sitter canceled on me.” Harry began as he placed his hand on both of their heads and looked down at them. “I don’t have time to find a replacement so I was hoping you would watch my twins for me while Alastair and I left for a trip?” Harry finished and when he looked up at Eggsy found the man smiling.

“Haz. You know I would drop anything to help you and Stur” Eggsy shook his head before he walked up “Didn’t know you guys had twins though”

He commented before he pulled up his suit legs before he knelt down. “Hello, I’m Eggsy. I work your dad; what’s your names?” Eggsy spoke softly so he didn’t scare them.

Eggsy blinked as the twins looked at each other before looking back at him, he kept smiling as they didn’t answer.

“This is Eliane and Michael. They’ve just turned five” Harry introduced them before he turned to his twins. “This is Eggsy Unwin. He’s going to watch you two for a few days while Daddy and Papa are gone”

Eggsy smiled as he stood up, he figured they wouldn’t talk for a couple days “I got this Haz. After all, I used to babysit my sister”

Harry nodded “If it’s easier, you’re more than welcome to stay”

* * *

Eliane and Michael watched from the top of the stairs as the strange man smiling and talking to their daddy and papa, they had no clue who this man was.

“What kind of name is Eggsy?” Eliane mumbled from her spot on the last step, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees while they watched Eggsy laugh and start to push their parents out of the house.

“It’s a nickname, stupid” Michael grumbled from the same spot and position as they watched their daddy hug the strange man and then papa hug him right after.

“Daddy says name calling is ungentlemanlike”

“Papa says lying is just as bad”

They glanced at each other before looking back down the stairs and seeing the man smiling up at them, the man had changed out of his suit and now was in dark jeans and a black shirt.

“Are you two hungry?” When he didn’t get an answer he turned and headed to the kitchen.

“He’s Galahad” Michael stated as he glanced at his twin “I’m sure of it. He looks just like him and they talk the same”

“Galahad is just a character in daddy’s story” Eliane shook her head before she got up and headed to the kitchen, Michael frowned and followed after her.

They peaked around the corner and watched him move in the kitchen like nothing, glancing at each other again before looking at the man.

“Eggsy” Eliane mumbled as she walked up to him, she smiled when the man turned and smiled down at him “How do you know daddy?”

“He saved me. Took me in and became the father figure I didn’t have” Eggsy explained as he smiled, he turned back to the stove and continued to cook as Michael came up.

“So our Daddy is like your daddy?” He asked as Eggsy laughed, which caused the twins to smile.

“Yeah. I guess so”

“Has Daddy told you the story of Galahad?” Eliane asked which made Eggsy stiffen slightly before he glanced at her.

“Isn’t he that knight from the round table?” Eggsy asked as he finished cooking and pulled out bowls and dumped the Mac and Cheese into them. He carried the two bowls to the table and watched as they got up and sat in the chairs.

“No” Eliane giggled “This is Daddy’s Galahad. He’s a knight but he’s special”

Eggsy nodded and sat the bowls down before he left and came back with his own bowl “Special huh?”

“Are you special like Daddy?” Michael mumbled around a mouthful of food “Daddy carried us”

Eggsy blinked as he looked at his food, he smiled before he nodded “Yeah. I’m special like your daddy”

* * *

“Can you tell us a bedtime story?” Michael yawned a he curled up next to his twin.

Eggsy smiled as he tucked them in “Sure I can” he sat down on the edge of the bed and hummed “Okay, a long time ago there was this brat. He was a street rat, he spent most of his time on the street, running for his horrible step father and just living on the streets. He hated anyone and everyone who was in a better situation than himself which even included his best friends.

“He hated them. How dare they laugh and chip at him when he was down, he was so sick of people above him. That he started stealing”

“He became a thief?” Eliane gasped as she held her bear closer, it kinda looked like Percival.

“He did”

“He’s Robin Hood!” Michael gasped with a wide smile.

Eggsy chuckled “Kinda, but it’s not him” he winked before he continued “Well the brat stole from the wrong person and got caught. He was facing life behind bars until a knight came and saved him; that knight showed him that there was nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man

“After months and months of work and showing others that he could do everything the other higher class could do he was finally in the top three to become a knight. Once he became a knight, he found a beautiful princess; she was everything he ever dreamed of”

“Do they live happily ever after?” Eliane yawned as her eyes closed, her brother was already sleeping.

Eggsy smiled sadly “No, because he was special; he loved the princess but she didn’t like how he also loved men. So she broke his heart and left” he mumbled as he stood up, Eliane was sound asleep. He sighed and left the room.

Eggsy pulled out his phone and clicked the messages with Tilde, she hasn’t messaged back and his last message was left on read. Eggsy rubbed his face and neck before he headed to Harry and Alastair’s bedroom and laid on their bed.

He was just about dozing when his phone went off, grunted he answered it “Yeah?”

“ _Eggsy, I need ya to come back to the manor”_ A thick Scottish accent came through the phone that had Eggsy’s eyes opening.

“Merlin?!” Eggsy sat up and blinked “How did you get my number?”

“ _Galahad, this is nae the time”_

“Wait, I can’t. I’m sitting Haz’s kids” Eggsy frowned as he laid back down. “Sorry, I’ll come in when they get back”

“ _They’re missing”_


End file.
